


Impresje

by Klawa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Impresje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vignettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907883) by [ayatsujik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatsujik/pseuds/ayatsujik). 



**Transmisja** **[** **放送コード** **]**

 

 

– Och! – zawołała Touko. – Takashi-kun!

Natsume odłożył szklankę wody na kuchenną ladę i skierował się w stronę salonu.

– Co się stało, Touko-san?

Kobieta wskazała na ekran telewizora.

– Czy to nie twój przyjaciel?

– Co?

Podejrzewał o kogo chodzi _(kto inny mógłby to być?)_ – ale i tak usiadł koło Touko, wpatrując się w telewizor. Mężczyzna i kobieta biegli brzegiem morza, w tle grała słodka, melancholijna piosenka popowa, a słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Kadr zmienił się, pokazując ich z bliska i zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, oczom chłopaka ukazała się znajoma twarz otoczona wyimaginowanymi różami w rozkwicie.

Natsume westchnął, przez chwilę mając ochotę by pomasować skronie. W końcu zaśmiał się.

– Nie wiem co jest takie zabawne... Takashi-kun, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że jest sławny! – oburzyła się Touko. – Tak myślałam, że jest wystarczająco przystojny by być aktorem, ale... Gdybym wiedziała o tym podczas jego ostatniej wizyty... Jeśli znajoma nie poleciłaby mi tej dramy, nigdy bym się nie dowiedziała, prawda?

– … Touko-san, myślę, że nie byłby tak popularny, gdyby ludzie wiedzieli jaki jest naprawdę.

– Och? – Touko spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – A jaki jest naprawdę?

Nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi, chociażby dlatego, że zbyt wiele rzeczy musiało pozostać tajemnicą. Było to zaskakująco trudne pytanie. _Jest wysoki, zawsze w kapeluszu i okularach, otoczony dziwnymi stworzeniami; po jego skórze wędruje jaszczurka... wciąż jest tak wiele rzeczy o których chcę z nim porozmawiać i wciąż tak wiele rzeczy, których o nim nie wiem..._

– Dziwny.

Touko zaśmiała się, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

– Musisz zaprosić go ponownie, żebym mogła sama się przekonać.

– Ech.

– Cieszę się, że masz przyjaciół, którzy wywołują w tobie taką szczerość, Takashi-kun.  
  
– … Ugh.

 

 

**Spacer** **[** **お散歩、いかない？** **]**

 

Późną jesienią, popołudniu, Natori pojawił się u nich bez zapowiedzi. Touko była zachwycona. Po wypiciu herbaty wraz z ciasteczkami, które przyniósł Natori i wysłuchaniu całej litanii zachwytów Touko nad najnowszą rolą mężczyzny – w dramie o doktorze z nadmorskiego sanatorium, zakochanym w swojej pięknej, lecz śmiertelnie chorej pacjentce – rozległ się dźwięk telefonu.

Touko wyszła z pokoju, by go odebrać i Natsume mógł w końcu zapytać nieufnie:

– Dlaczego właściwie tu jesteś, Natori-san?

– Chyba nie potrzebuję powodu, by odwiedzić przyjaciela, Natsume. Minęło w końcu sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy.

Nyanko-sensei usadowiony przy stopach Natsume, przełknął ostatni kęs Mont Blanc, mrucząc coś o tym, jak to dziwaczne dzieciaki z irytującymi sługusami, od czasu do czasu się do czegoś przydawały. Hiiragi, cały ten czas siedząca na parapecie za krzesłem Natoriego, pociągnęła go za ogon, wywołując tym samym bójkę.

– Ojej, co się stało kiciusiowi? – spytała Touko, pojawiając się w drzwiach. – Poluje na mysz?

– Goni za własnym ogonem – odpowiedział radośnie Natori, rzucając Hiiragi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, podczas gdy Natsume złapał Nyanko-sensei, wpychając go sobie na kolana. – To była bardzo miła wizyta, Fujiwara-san, ale powinienem już się zbierać. Jednak co powiesz na spacer? To taki piękny dzień, aż żal siedzieć w domu. Wszyscy powinniśmy się przejść i pooglądać klonowe liście, w tym okresie wyglądają najlepiej.

– Co za wspaniały pomysł, Natori-san. Naprawdę bardzo bym chciała! Niestety mam dziś jeszcze wiele do zrobienia, ale jestem pewna, że niedługo będę mogła wybrać się na spacer z mężem lub Takashi-kunem... Ale oczywiście, Takash-kun powinien iść z tobą. Spacer pomoże poprawić jego apetyt przed obiadem.

– Touko-san...

– Zostaw to mi, Fujiwara-san – powiedział wciąż rozpromieniony Natori, pchając opornego Natsume w stronę drzwi. – Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziłem. Dziękuję za wspaniały czas; mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, bym wpadł, gdy następnym razem będę w okolicy?

Touko zapewniła entuzjastycznie, że oczywiście, zawsze jest mile widziany i wyszli. Natsume szedł w ciszy, z rozleniwionym z przejedzenia Nyanko-sensei siedzącym mu na ramieniu.

– … w czym problem? – zapytał w końcu Natori. Natsume westchnął.

– Po prostu... Jesteś pewien, że nie masz tu nic do roboty, Natori-san? Jak... jakiś egzorcyzm? W który myślisz, że mogę być uwikłany?

Natori poprawił swój kapelusz.

– Nie, nie ma nic takiego.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę.  
  
– Natsume – wtrąciła się Hiiragi. – Tym razem mówi prawdę.  
  
– Hiiragi, sprawiasz, że brzmię na niegodnego zaufania – zganił ją Natori. – Natsume... Po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak się macie, to wszystko.  
  
Natsume odetchnął głęboko, w głowie mając myśli o przestrzeni między ludźmi, o tym jak fizyczna bliskość, czasami nie miała wpływu na odległe od siebie sposoby widzenia, pojmowania, czucia. Jak podobieństwa, nie zawsze zadośćuczyniały za różnice. O odwadze jakiej wymagało budowanie mostów; o ryzyku, na jakie ktoś musiał być przygotowany, by w ogóle zacząć. O zaufaniu, warstwowym niczym tworzenie papieru.

 

_ale jeśli nie z kimś kto potrafi spojrzeć na ten sam świat_

jeśli nie z kimś kogo chcesz zrozumieć

kimś kto wie jak to jest

 

_to z kim?_

 

Gdy spojrzał na Natoriego, ten wyglądał tak samo jak zwykle; wysoki, chudy, w kapeluszu, okularach i blezerze; poważną minę, zabarwiało coś jak rezygnacja, niemal smutek. Jaszczurkowata istota żyjąca w skórze mężczyzny, przebiegła po jego szyi, znikając za kołnierzykiem – błysk nienaturalnej ciemności.

Natsume czuł ucisk w piersi, któremu lepiej było dać upust, używając słów. Nawet jeśli niekoniecznie idealnych; nawet jeśli nigdy nie będą idealne.

– Właściwie, Natori-san... Urosłem dwa centymetry w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.  
  
– Ach, tak? – odpowiedział Natori, rozpogadzając się. – Może masz szansę mnie dogonić.  
  
– Założę się, że przerosnę cię w ciągu roku, tylko poczekaj!  
  
– Oho, lepiej więcej jedz i ćwicz, albo nigdy ci się nie uda, młody człowieku.  
  
– Mrrr, tylko powiedz, a pożrę tego aroganckiego gówniarza, Natsume.  
  
– Nyanko-sensei, nie pomagasz.  
  
– Nushi-sama, powinnam uciszyć tego świńskiego kocura?  
  
Szedł ramię w ramię z Natorim i ich nadzwyczajnymi przyjaciółmi, a wspaniałe, jesienne liście szeleściły wokół nich. Natori wyciągnął dłoń, strzepując zagubiony liść z włosów Natsume, palcami równie delikatnymi co uśmiech.

 

**Odpoczynek** **[** **くつろぎ茶会** **]**

 

Raz dał się wyciągnąć na herbatę, twierdząc, że i tak musiał porozmawiać z Natorim o czarach ochronnych. Poza tym, jeśli zamierzali być przyjaciółmi, Natsume prędzej czy później powinien przywyknąć do Efektu Natoriego, czyli niefortunnej tendencji mężczyzny do przyciągania wzroku każdej kobiety w zasięgu połowy kilometra, przez samo pozbycie się kapelusza i okularów.

Natori miał przynajmniej przyzwoity gust w kwestii herbaciarni. Natsume natychmiast polubił przytulną atmosferę w połączeniu z japońską architekturą: podłogi pokryte tatami, ściany z drewnianych belek i ciepłe, mocno brązowe sufity. Wazy ze skąpo, ale umiejętnie ułożonymi kwiatami i liśćmi stały w alkowach, pod kaligraficznymi zwojami, przypominającymi mu o księdze Reiko i znajdujących się w niej gryzmołach demonów. Eleganckie, a jednocześnie przytulne. W jakiś sposób, nie czuł się nie na miejscu, mimo że był jedynie licealistą w bluzie z kapturem i dżinsach. Natori był tam najwyraźniej stałym gościem.

(Najlepsze jednak było to, że każdy klient miał do dyspozycji własny pokoik, co rozwiązywało problem popularności Natoriego.)

Kelnerka odziana w kimono, podała im ich zamówienie, odstawiając tacę i rozlewając herbatę do filiżanek. Wychodząc, pokłoniła się, po czym zasunęła papierowe drzwi, zostawiając ich samych.

Natsume obserwował swoją herbatę, ciesząc się kontrastem jasnej, zabarwionej żółcią zieleni i białej porcelany.

– Tamaryokucha – oznajmił Natori, dmuchając lekko do swojej filiżanki. – Pierwsze, lokalne zbiory. Jest minimalnie przetworzona, przez co ma łagodniejszy i słodszy smak niż większość rodzai zielonej herbaty. Co o niej sądzisz?  
  
Natsume pociągnął ostrożny łyk, przewracając świeżym, delikatnym smakiem ciepłego płynu po języku i uniósł wzrok.

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia o herbacie, ale smakuje pysznie.  
  
– Dzięki Bogu – mruknął Natori, uśmiechając się. – Zawsze staram się znaleźć inną wymówkę niż demony, by się z tobą spotkać.  
  
Natsume znieruchomiał, zastanawiając się jak odpowiedzieć, po czym zdecydował, że najłatwiej będzie dalej popijać herbatę.

 

 

**Aura** **[** **きらめいててご免** **]**

 

– To całe roztaczanie uroku, to coś co robisz automatycznie? – zapytał zmęczony Natsume, po tym jak uwolnili się od kolejnej fali zachwyconych przechodniów.  
  
– Owszem – odparł Natori, z powrotem zakładając kapelusz. – Niestety mój blask dosięga wszystkich, niezależnie od tego jak staram się go ukryć.  
  
Nyanko-sensei usadowiony w ramionach Natsume, parsknął nim on sam miał szansę na reakcję. Natori poprawił nieposłuszny kosmyk włosów i uśmiechnął się, w ten sam sposób w jaki robił to przed kamerą i zapatrzonymi w niego fanami.

– Jednak nigdy nie działa na ciebie.  
  
– Uch – mruknął Natsume. – A powinno?  
  
– Cóż... czasami byłoby miło.  
  
Natori wciąż się uśmiechał, jednak coś się w nim zmieniło. Jego spojrzenie stało się nagle, nieoczekiwanie łagodne. Na wpół uformowana riposta, straciła na ostrości, gdy Natsume zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnego, mglistego i nieznanego uczucia w piersi. Jednak nie nieprzyjemnego. Ciepłego...?

Odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając ramiona wokół Nyanko-sensei.  
  
– Proszę, nie używaj tekstów ze swoich dram w prawdziwym życiu, Natori-san.  
  
  


**Ciepło** **[** **マフラーマン** **]**

 

Kazał Hiiragi zostać w domu i odpocząć, jako że miała ostatnio kilka ciężkich zadań. Ulice pokryte były śniegiem, ale przynajmniej przestało padać. W drodze do domu Fujiwarów, w oczy rzuciła mu się szczupła sylwetka Natsume, mówiącego coś do drzewa. Albo raczej, mówiącego do czegoś siedzącego na gałęzi ów drzewa. Natori zatrzymał się, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej – wyglądało to jak mały, drżący duszek ze spiczastymi uszami i puszystym ogonem. Nie wyczuwał od stworzenia złych intencji, więc po prostu stanął w miejscu, obserwując.

Natsume westchnął, odwiązując szalik i podając go demonowi. Wymienili jeszcze kilka słów, po czym duszek wspiął się wyżej, znikając w dziurze, ulokowanej wysoko w pniu drzewa.

– Natori-san – zawołał Natsume. – Dostałem twoją wiadomość, ale chyba jesteś trochę za wcześnie?  
  
– Pomyślałem, że przejdę się wokoło, nim do was wpadnę – odpowiedział radośnie Natori. – Nie żebym oczekiwał, że wpadnę na ciebie po drodze, ale to miła niespodzianka. Gdzie kot? I co robiłeś z tym stworkiem?  
  
– Och... Więc nas widziałeś. – Natsume odchrząknął z zażenowaniem. - Uch, Nyanko-sensei śpi w domu, a ten demon był zmarznięty i płakał siedząc na gałęzi. Powiedział, że musi znaleźć coś w tej dziurze, ale to też jest zimne... dlatego dałem mu swój szalik.  
  
– Kiedy przestaniesz wierzyć we wszystko, co mówią ci demony? – To nie było nawet poważną reprymendą, jednak Natsume wciąż wyglądał na zawstydzonego. I wtedy kichnął.  
  
– Och, doprawdy – westchnął Natori, ściągając własny szalik. – Proszę, załóż to póki nie dotrzemy do twojego domu.  
  
– Nic mi nie jest, nie musisz...  
  
– Nie kłóć się się ze mną.  
  
Pochylił się, owijając szal wokół szyi nastolatka, po czym odsunął się nieco, obrzucając go zamyślonym spojrzeniem.  
  
– Do twarzy ci w jasnobiebieskim, Natsume.  
  
– Natori-san!  
  
Zaśmiał się, burząc włosy dzieciaka i z zadowoleniem spoglądając na rumieniec, wykwitający na bladych policzkach.  
  
– No to chodźmy.


End file.
